The Art of the Hunt
by CaitlinCurious
Summary: Edward misses the art of the hunt. Instead of facing changing times he takes matters into his own hands. What happens when one of the pieces in his game throws him for a loop? Future explicit content.Please don't read if you do not enjoy dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I have another story on here that I never finished.**

**I don't know if I will finish it. I have been thinking about offering it up if anyone wants to continue it. I don't know if anyone would even want to do that.**

**There will be explicit content and I know some stories have been taken down because of it but I will go ahead and post and will just have to wait and see if it gets found out.**

**There is nothing explicit in this chapter.**

**Also, let me know if it is hard to read, as in spacing.**

**-Caitlin**

EPOV

I had been lingering on this earth for the last 90 years, not including my little time as a young human man of 20 years old. Time only seemed to be growing slower with each passing year. When you have been living as long as I have time really holds no meaning, why should it. As a human with each year you recognize that you are getting older and subconsciously realize closer to death but that was not the case for me. I would forever remain in my youthful appearance and I would walk this earn until the planet itself turned to dust so not even the changing of the seasons interested me. In the beginning, when I had been changed, I tried to find the beauty in things and appreciate the life I had been giving. The man who had changed me hated this life and felt damned, I didn't want to be that person, I told myself what to embrace the life I had been given.

I lived alone in a modest home, at least modest for my kind; money hardly played any role in my life. I had collected a decent amount over my years through work and investments and now I had enough secured that I could simply light a small pile on fire it wouldn't matter. With the money I had I bought the surrounding land around my home. The land went on for miles and dense forest scattered the entire the land. It was a difficult terrain with thick brush, old trees and steep slopes. There was nothing anyone could do with the land so I was sure someone would be glad to receive a decent amount of money to have it taken off their hands. Such a pity because it was truly a lovely place on all accounts.

I had never felt the need to leave the grounds of my home and venture out into the world that surrounded me. No, I had seen it all, experienced most of it and now was bored with what the world offered me. The world was changing in a direction I simply didn't care to follow. There was only one thing left that still got me excited, that still made my long ago dead heart flutter in my chest. It was the hunt.

It was true that the world around me was changing, you could ask any vampire that was old enough to watch it happen. It was not simply the technology change, it was the land itself. It was becoming smaller and smaller with each year. This presented me with quite the life style challenge. There were many of my kind that loved the way things had changed and indulged themselves in the benefits. To be perfectly honest, it was true, getting someone to feed off of had never been easier. I could simply walk into any city, any town, any bar and choose. There was a time when this was new and exciting and I indulged regularly. I practically lived in a buffet, I would gorge myself with blood each and every day. It was satisfying but it was boring.

It was 20 years or so back that I had decided to change things to fit my life style. The times were not going to slow down for me or come to a halt because it made my meal time less enjoyable. No, I had to change my world, create a new one for myself. That's when I had bought my home and all the land surrounding it with only a dream in my mind. I built what I called my own great wall of china around my home; except it was the great wall of Forks. To make anything great in Forks took no effort at all because there was nothing great about Forks except the weather.

I had built the walls on the perimeter of my land, high and sleek as glass. No man could climb these walls nor could they destroy them. They were absolutely perfect.

There were others like me around Forks, you would be surprised to imagine how many of us there were out there mingling beside you. We did a good job at it to, until someone realized that we sucked the blood out of people to survive.

It was with the help of my friend Jasper that I was able to put the ball in motion.

Jasper had come around my way occasionally, I preferred to be alone but when it came to Jasper I didn't mind his company. He had been around as long as I had and it was nice to reminisce about the old times. Jasper had been in the war so he had a certain appreciation, as I did, for the hunt. Yes, we were to vampires of the same kind.

It was one day as we were standing on my front porch that I seized the opportunity to speak with him, I was walking him out of my house, accompanying him as he was about to leave when I decided to throw my proposal out there to him.

"Jasper, do you ever miss the art of the hunt.? I mean, the thrill of being so close to something, always in arms reach but just missing it to only heighten the pleasure of finally getting it"? My eyes gleamed with remembrance as the old feelings over took me.

His mouth twitched to a smirk, "that I do. That's what I loved about the war. you knew they were out there desperately trying not to be seen but I could smell them and feel them around me. It made me feel alive again. To run through the fields trying to catch someone, always hearing their feet pounding at the ground as they ran, their heart beat quickening as they felt you approaching. I could even smell the sweat that would coat them as they tried to force there bodies to continue fighting, running, hiding. I would find them and catch them, naturally, but it was a time I could allow myself to be taken over by the animal inside me".

I smiled at what he had said, he knew exactly what I craved. That's why I trusted Jasper."I want that back, Jasper", I said with a grin on my face.

He slapped me on the back and simply told me, "that's the ways things were Edward, not so much anymore".

"I know it seems that way but what if we decided to take the choice back.? I want you to help me Jasper. You're one of the few people I trust and you share the feelings I do. My plan could benefit you too...it could bring those feelings back". I stared at him pleadingly to hear me out.

He simply looked at me to let me know to continue. I have never been known as a man to be taken lightly. I didn't do things without thinking of them well ahead so Jasper knew that what ever I would say I had thought about it already and that he was simply a piece of that missing.

"As you have noticed, my house is quite secluded from the rest of the public and the walls around my home makes it impossible for any human to get in or out. It would be like a game of sorts. I would need you to be someone to help me bring humans in, lure them to my home and once you have gotten them here let the games begin. I have plenty of land on all sides of my home, spanning miles. We bring the hunt to us".

Jasper snickered to himself. I suppose he was picturing all of this in his head and to be honest it sounded silly but it would be a beautiful plan once it was all played out.

I continued, "It's simple, they run and we chase. There is no chance for them to escape so in the end it is a win-win deal for us. We are guaranteed a meal but we also get the adventure back and the rush, something that has been missing".

He was watching the sky darken on the horizon while he thought about it. "okay" he spoke up, "where do I fit into this whole game of yours? I can be certain that you have already figured that out, am I wrong"?

"No, you are quite right actually. I need you to lure them onto the property. I have been residing in Forks far too long to be walking the streets. If I was to go outside of these confines I would surely cause some suspicion. You, on the other hand, have only be here a few short years. Bring people back here, and you and I can play. I can either pay you Jasper or you can join in on the games".

Jasper let out a loud booming laughter while running his hand through his dirty blonde hair leaving pieces sticking up in its tracks.

"Well, Edward. It does seem like quite a plan, I will admit. When do we begin"?

"You are a true friend, Jasper. Tonight would be a good night as any, wouldn't you say? Lure two humans here and we shall play".

Jasper simply smiled down at his shoes, chuckling a little to himself as he shook his head before he was running towards town.

I returned to the house and ended up in my living room. I sat on the over stuffed leather couch and propped my feet up on the table. I smiled to myself at my own genius plan. _You were always a creative young men_. I said to myself. It was true, I never let life tell me what I was and wasn't going to do. I never got the choice whether or not I wanted this life or not and I will be damned if I will let anyone choose what I decide to do with it.

I heard a quick rap at the door but did not bother to stand. I knew who it was and she would not bother to wait for me to open the door anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as my thought had ended there Alice was, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. She always reminded me of a kitten pretending to be a tiger. She was small but I imagine she never saw herself as tiny maybe even larger than the rest of us. To be honest , though, now was not the time I wanted to see her. I wanted to relax and prepare for tonight's games and relaxing was usually the last thing happening when Alice was around.

"Edward! Sometimes I just don't know where your head is at"! He small hands making large gestures in my face. She looked like a child that was trying to play a parent and reprimand .

"Please tell me why I am having visions of you and Jasper acting like a bunch of animals running around outside chasing humans? Because, dear brother, I surely cannot come up with my own explanation".

I stared at her waiting for her to finish, right when you think she is done she tarts up again so I always wait a little extra to make sure she is done ranting.

"It's really simple Alice. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can decipher those images of yours". I heard a low growl of annoyance in her throat and I simply laughed. "Alice, you may love these modern times, the fashion, the shopping, the celebrities and the night life but you and I both know that I am no such person. I prefer the simpler things in life and a good hunt. I am simply taking life into my own hands".

"I can't imagine you will have anything to say. It is no different then what you do sister. Going out on the town luring men into dark rooms. Their hopes high for a good time and always end up dead. I am at least being decent. I give them a good running start first".

She huffed at me. I could tell she was annoyed, she never liked being told anything. It didn't matter if she was right or wrong, she just didn't care to listen, only talk.

" would hardly consider it to be the same. Your idea is cruel, you give them some fake hope that they have a chance when you know all along that there is no chance for them. I never lead anyone on. I never promise anything, if those men want to believe they are getting something other then what I intend then I cannot help that. They always come on their own free will", she said with a little grin on her face.

I was getting annoyed with her, I simply brushed her away with my hand. "I think it's time for you to leave, Alice. Jasper will be here very soon and if you get my mood down I will take it out on you".

"That's another thing Edward, I don't like that you are roping Jasper into this. You need to learn to do your own dirty work".

I stood up growling letting her know that I was done with this conversation. She gave me one last defiant look before taking off. Not far, I was sure.

Jasper had pulled through with his part of the plan, not that there was any doubt in my mind. Jasper could lore anyone he wanted to follow him, that's what made him such a great leader. He was a southern gentlemen, which girls could not resist, but he was also a man's man. He grew up on a farm and knew how to hold a conversation about sports, hunting, or war.

* * *

Later that evening we both sat on my couch, completely full. The fire in our throats had been put out and the hunger had been conquered. It really had all worked out like I had wanted it to. Jasper had brought back to marines from a bar. Jasper thought it would be fun to start ourselves off with a challenge. There would never truly be a challenge but I didn't want someone who was just going to lie down and accept death, I wanted a fight out of them. Jaspers logic was that these men were trained for war and they would put up a good fight, giving us a decent hunt in return.

He was right, the moment Jasper had brought them back to the property I was already satisfied with the night. The moment Jasper ran around them with vampire speed only to stop in front of them with a smile on his face before saying "Well boys, let the games begin", it was exactly like I had planned. They ran, they hid, we searched and smelt them out and used all of our instincts that have been wasted recently. It was exhilarating. Nothing had been so exciting for me in the last few years.

Now, sitting on my couch I couldn't think of a better first night. This was a perfect plan I had thought of and Jasper had just as much fun as I had. We agreed to do this again as soon as we could. We agreed on Friday. A little pre weekend fun.

**BPOV**

Charlie has been harassing me about getting out and doing something fun. It always seems like the parents whose teens are always out plead with them to stay home and the ones who have kids that are always home end up pushing them out the door.

Me and Charlie were alike in many ways but he was a social creature compared to my preferred isolation. He enjoyed being with a buddy, if he could. I think he even enjoyed just having my company around him, even if we weren't speaking. Some people are like that but I could take it or leave it. I have yet to find anyone who was worth spending my time with.

"Bells, you are 18 years old. Don't you want to be getting into trouble or staying out late to the point where you almost give me a heart attack? Isn't that what girls your age are suppose to be doing? I may not know much about raising a teenage daughter but I am pretty certain that staying home on Friday nights reading is not the norm".

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. I know he just wanted me to have a good time, he wasn't trying to push me out of the house or anything.

"I'm going to be going fishing tonight, Bells. I would like it if when I got home you were out having a good time. Heck, stay out till 12, just doing something to remind me that you are 18 years old and not a 50 year old spinster".

He gave me a puppy dog look, he knew I would do anything to make him happy. I know since coming here two years ago that I have made him happier. He just worries about me and I hated being the one that caused him any worry.

"Alright, alright, alright", I laughed. "You can tuck that lip of yours back in your mouth! I will call Angela and see if she wants to go out, okay"?

He gave me a warm approving smile and I rolled myself off the couch after closing my book.

Angela was the only other person I could say that was relatively close to my personality. I didn't feel like going out but if I had to I would rather go out with someone like me, the unadventurous type.

"Hey Angela, I don't know if you have plans already tonight or not but I was wondering if you maybe want to go to Borders with me? I'm pretty close to finishing this book of mine and thought it was time to find a new one".

"Actually BellA, you are in luck today, I have absolutely nothing to do tonight? Would you mind picking me up"?

"That's perfect. Your cab will arrive shortly", I joked before hanging up the phone.

Charlie had gone into the other room while I was talking. I yelled into the room "I hope you are happy Dad. I'm going out with Angela, I might get crazy tonight, so don't worry about me". "About time", was the only thing he said.

I grabbed my green jacket and headed out to my antique of a truck. Why anyone would actually ask me to pick them up in this thing is beyond me. Most people offered to drive so that they didn't have to be seen in this thing. I didn't mind though. This truck was my baby and it hasn't let me down yet.

I arrived at Angela's house and as soon as my headlights moved up her driveway she was coming out the door. Thankfully Angela was a bookworm like myself and was probably genuinely excited to go to a bookstore.

With a creek of my door she was in. There was no heat, or anything really, so I could practically see our breath.

"My car isn't working very well or I would have offered to drive", she said. "I'm sure", I said giving her a knowing look. People just couldn't appreciate an antique.

Most of the ride was in silence, I was never one for small talk. I would look over at Angela every now and again and she seemed to be content with watching out the window so I didn't feel compelled to make pointless conversation.

JPOV

After the first night I had become enthralled with this whole idea of his. It was what Edward promised. It brought me right back to the war fields and the hunt. I felt like my old self again as I tracked one of the men in the dark that night. I had an energy in me released while also being fed. It was perfect.

So here we were again and I wanted this night to be just as good as the first. I wanted every game to have as much intensity as the first one. I wanted that rush again. I was picky with who I chose. I didn't want just any drunk off the street that wouldn't put up a challenge, that took the whole point away. I had been driving around when a smell hit me so strong that I forgot I was driving.

It was hypnotic, it had my head spinning and my mouth pooling with venom. I had to find that smell. That surely would be an amazing hunt and an even better prize at the end.

I followed it all the way to the dinky shopping center that held a Borders. Places like this always had me asking myself why I continued to stay in Forks. As I entered the store the smell just became more intense, I felt drugged by the smell. I could have closed my eyes and simply floated to whoever owned that smell.

There she was. She was a beautiful human, which was saying a lot. I found most humans distasteful, nothing like people use to be and it made me hate them even more, making me feel no guilt for ever taking the lives of one. I couldn't imagine that the world was losing anything important from these people when I took a life. But this girl, truly the world would weep when she no longer walked this earth.

I hadn't even thought of a decent plan when I did a very bad fake bump into her. She was pretty wrapped up in her book to notice that the bump was obviously intentional.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I loved Borders, rows and rows of books. My house would look likes this if it could and I would be content with never leaving. I could spend hours in here, which is why many people hated coming here with me. They would be done far sooner than I ever was, which left them to have to sit and wait for me. I had learned early on to just come here on my own but Angela was just as engrossed as I was.

I had floated over to the biography section, I loved reading about other people's lives. I never imagined getting out of Forks so to read about other peoples exciting lives was probably as close as I was ever going to get. I was wrapped up in a biography about Elizabeth Bathory, to the point that I dropped the book when someone bumped into me. I looked up and was met with the face of an angel.

He gave me a sheepish grin before saying, "I do apologize ma'am I didn't mean to be so clumsy".

I never gave time to many boys around Forks, really no boys at all. They just were not worth it but this boy, no man, had a face of a God and his voice sounded like what an angel must sound like. I found emotions in me stirring that I did not often think of. I felt my face flush right away and I stuttered out "it's really no problem, I wasn't paying attention myself".

He bent down to the fallen book and lifted to read the title. "Elizabeth Bathory, huh? An interesting character to say the least", he looked amused at my choice. I didn't know what he meant by that, he must have read something about her as well.

Angela must have been watching from a far and been curious because she came to stand next to me. "Hey Bella is this someone you know"?

I looked at her and then back to this man_. Me, know him? Oh she must be kidding._

"Uh, no Angela. We just, uh, bumped into one another".

His face turned to an intense expression, almost a strained look, before returning to his perfectly composed features. "This may be a little presumptuous of me to ask ladies but I am having a little film night, per say, at my house. It's just a bunch of people getting together to watch some old classic films.. I was curious if maybe you two would like to accompany me".

This was very out of the ordinary for me and any other time would be quite captious of this man who stood in front of me. But, in all honesty, boys hardly paid me any attention and now this Greek God was inviting me and Angela to attend a film party at his home.

My father's words echoed in my head..maybe he was right, maybe I should just throw caution to the wind and go. When would I catch the attention of a man like this again?

"Uh, that sounds pretty good, actually. We only had plans to come here but that does sound better".

I could feel Angela's elbow make contact with my rips. I know she was probably mortified at what I had just done. I just looked at her and tried my best to mentally say to her _come on Angela, when is this ever going to happen again?_ I guess she considered that because she had a look of recognition on her face.

So it was settled, I was going to live like an 18 year old. I was going to have fun and maybe even meet a boy. This was not how I acted, I never did anything like this before and I silently prayed to myself that I hadn't just made a huge mistake.

JPOV

This was absolutely perfect, I had not even planned on her having a friend with her. This made it much easier that I was getting two for one. I could end the search early, which only meant that I could get us back to the house sooner.

"Well, I am much obliged", I said with my thick southern accent. "I should introduce myself, I suppose. My name is Jasper, I'm very pleased to meet two very lovely ladies tonight".

The other girl seemed apprehensive of this whole idea so I tried extra hard with her. I offered her my arm and said "may I ask what your name is?", human girls were so typical. Her eyes seemed glazed over with lust for me. They really made this too easy for me.

I led them out of the store into the parking lot. I was heading them towards my car when the one spoke up. "Actually, Jasper, I have a truck here and I wouldn't mind following you to your home. I don't know how long we may plan on staying and I don't want to make you have to bring us back here later."

They really had no idea that it wouldn't be a problem, since they would not be coming back here. These two didn't seem like the type who did this that often, which is why I was so surprised at how easy this was to get them to agree.

"Darling, I couldn't expect you to do that. Believe me, I will not mind one bit driving you back to your truck when you let me know you are ready. You see though, my house is on a bit of a slope and from the looks of your truck I don't know if it would make the trip", I chuckled.

She blushed a little, I suppose about the shape of her car, but she agreed that it may not be able to handle it. They both climbed into the front seat. "Buckle up please. I want to make sure you two get there safe and sound". This was going to be a painful ride. Even though the one girl was between us her smell was trapped in the car and swirling around my head. I had to get myself under control or they may not even make it to the house. I decided I could chance not breathing in the car. I doubted either one of them would be looking at me, they both seemed too nervous to do anything more than stare at their hands.

I raced back to the house, my car speeding well over 40 miles an hour. I'm sure that the girls were scared of my driving but neither one of them said anything. I wasn't so concerned with making them feel comfortable anymore. It seemed like we would never get there but soon we were on the back roads that hardly anyone used heading to Edwards.

There was no paved driveway leading to the house, just a simple dirt path carved out from cars before. Trees shielded the entire path and I was certain they were not aware of where they were.

Finally, we pulled up to the house. After we had entered the gates they closed securely behind us. I pulled the car to a parked position and jumped out of the car. I came around to open their door at vampire speed which caught them of guard and seemed to frighten them as well. "May I?", I offered my hand to help them out of the car.

"It seems pretty quiet around here...I don't even see any other cars. I thought you said it was a party"? She was biting her bottom lip, obvious trying to hide her nervousness but I could feel the waves of fear coming off of them.

"I did say something like that didn't I? I may have over exaggerated a bit. It's not really a party and in fact not even a joyous occasion, for you two at least". Reality was setting in for them. They both looked absolutely delectable when they were scared, it made the blood pump through the body so much better.

"I think I want to go home now", the one said. The beautiful smelling one tried to take control of the situation, which was adorable. "I'm sorry jasper but we no longer want to b here. I will not ask you to drive us home, though, we will walk. I'm sure we can find someone else". She turned her back and held her friends hand in hers ready to walk away but before they could blink I stood before them. The one gave off a loud shriek.

"I'm sorry really, you both don't seem like the type to just follow strangers and perhaps that's why you have made it this far in age but I'm afraid you should have followed your gut instincts and stayed away. Unfortunately for you, you are here now and won't be leaving. But listen, I encourage you two to run. Honestly, I want you two to run as fast as you can". I was almost laughing towards the end. They gave me a confused look before bolting into the woods. They had no clue.

* * *

I was waiting for Edward on his porch, the girls had already been given a head start. I liked to let them go before Edward came out so that he was surprised when he found them; plus it made it more interesting when they had time to run and hide. We would find them anyway but what was the point if we didn't let them try to get a little ways from us.

Edward came out of the house slowly. his hands were at his side with his fists clenched. I automatically could pick up that something was wrong with him. His eyes were closed like he was thinking about something very hard. He came to stand next to me and I was hit with a rush of emotions. None of them made much sense and I couldn't figure out why they were rolling off of Edward: anger, need, want, lust, curiosity. It was like he couldn't figure out what emotion was appropriate.

Edward never gave out strong emotions, that's why I liked being around him, I never had any emotions being directed at me that I couldn't handle. He was a very relaxed guy when we were together, but now his head was titled to the sky. He was taking deep breaths and the lines in his face were deep with concentration, for a moment I even thought I had heard a low growl from his chest. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes, unsure of what more to make of this. In all the years I have known Edward he has never acted like he was tonight. It worried me but I waited till he spoke.

"What is that smell Jasper? Can you smell it? Its likes strawberries and honey suckle". He clutched his throat. "It burns my throat with such intensity, I have never smelled anything like this". I relaxed a little in realization.

"Oh so you smell it too, huh? I know Edward, I followed that scent until I found the girl it belonged to, I thought she would make an interesting treat. You're right though, it's a smell that I have never experienced before. I can't wait to sink my teeth into her. I can't imagine what blood from such a sweet smelling human could possibly taste like".

With that Edward looked at me with intensity and a growl ripped through his chest. "NO! I want her. I don't want you to touch her. I need to find that smell, you can have whatever else there is just give me her".

I wanted to fight this, I had picked her out really for me. The smell was so wonderful it was hard for me to just shrug it off and agree but my curiosity got the better if me. I wanted to know why Edward seemed to be craving this smell so badly. I looked at Edward and gave him a nod to assure him I understood what he meant. I wasn't happy with this but I would just have to settle for the other one.

Once Edward had seen me agree he was running at vampire speed off into the woods. It didn't take me long to follow after him.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I can honestly say that I have never been so frightened in my life. I have always been sheltered and always did the right thing. I wasn't a reckless or adventurist person and now here I was running through God knows where, potentially for my life, and why? because I wanted to make Charlie happy and I wanted to prove a point to myself and now I was potentially going to die because of that decision.

I knew it was too good to be true. Boys have never spoken to me, and then out of the blue the most beautiful man I have ever seen invites me and Angela to a party. I really should have guessed it, I must have just seemed to be an easy target. God, also I roped poor Angela into it. Angela didn't even want to come. She had given me a knowing look at the store that whatever I had just agreed to was a bad idea but I wasn't thinking and now I was clenching her hand trying to keep us together as we ran.

I felt so guilty, the guilt was eating me alive as I listened to Angela sob. She didn't deserve this. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself.

I didn't even know where we were running. It was so dark and the trees were so dense that the moon hardly allowed any light to reach us. When we had driven here it was pointless to look out the window, it was so dark. I just knew that it was forest, and it was rough terrain at that. I was dodging fallen trees, rocks, slopes and brush that covered the ground. I didn't know where to run too. I looked round and saw a brush next to us so I pulled Angela over with me and had us crouch down. I had to regain my thoughts. I didn't know what we were running from, I didn't know where we were going, I didn't know what to do.

Angela looked at me and I just broke down into a sob. "I am so sorry Angela, I never meant for something like this to happen. I will get you out of this okay? I promise. we're going to be okay, we just need to stick together. Nobody will be able to find us, it's too dark here. We just need to stay quiet okay"?

I looked at her and she looked like a deer staring down the barrel of a rifle, eyes wide and wet from tears; a completely terrified look on her face. It only made the guilt tare into me further. A,s we sat there regaining our breath, I could hear tree branches snapping and moving in the woods. It wasn't just coming from one direction, I thought to myself that it had to be more then one person because it was surrounding us.

My heart was in my throat. I decided we couldn't stay here, they were getting close and if we just sat here we were pretty much just giving ourselves up. I leaned in closer to Angela so that my mouth was close to her ear.

"Okay Angela, I don't think it's safe for us to sit here. We need to try to run okay? We aren't going to give up. I'm going to count to three and then when I say three I want you to get up with me and run okay"? I looked over at her and she nodded her head to me. I took a deep breath before I continued. "One.. two.., I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.. three".

I pushed myself up from our point and lurched forward, not knowing what direction I was headed in, just knowing we had to move. I held on to Angela's hand tight, I didn't want to get split up If we did we would never be able to find one another.

Now to say that I was an ungraceful person would be putting it lightly. I was always getting hurt due to my own clumsiness. I tried to pay attention but danger just found me. But to be honest I never thought my clumsiness would be the death of me and even if it was, not like this. Maybe falling down a flight of stairs, falling off a ladder or tripping and breaking my neck, not like this not here.

I could feel my feet leaving the ground, I must have tripped over a fallen tree. I naturally let go of Angela's hand, as to not bring her down with me. I tried to brace my fall but still felt the pain as I hit the forest ground. I could hear Angela. I wanted to scream her name but if I did I would be dooming both of us by giving us away. I don't know if she even realized that I was no longer by her side.

I laid there with my face in the dirt. I hadn't broken anything but the pain in my wrist was radiating from taking the impact of my fall. I cried because I just didn't know what else to do. I needed to get myself under control, though. It was so quiet that I was sure my sobs were echoing in the forest, but that's when I heard it from a distance. I'm not sure how far, but I heard Angela scream; once, twice and then it became quiet.

the wind didn't blow, there were no animals making noise, no bugs chirping, just complete silence. Fear gripped me as I thought of what might have happened but I had to push it out of my mind, I wouldn't think like that. I slowly pushed myself up off the ground and stood gripping my wrist turning my head in all directions I couldn't see anything so I wasn't sure in what direction I should start to run. But before I had ever come to any decision I felt my body being pushed up against a tree. It happened so fast that I could have sworn that I had fallen again.

All of the air had been knocked out of me and I was gasping for breath. My hair was wild from running and falling, I knew that there were branches and leaves sticking out from my hair.

It acted like a veil to my eyes but even with my hair blocking my view I could see the hand that held my arms in place. I let my eyes cast upward and saw a man. For a moment I let myself believe that he was there to help me. He wasn't the one I had seen in the bookstore.

"Please help me", I said in a low whisper. "You have to help me get out of here. There is someone chasing me and my friend, we need to find a way to get out of here". I looked at him and saw his face wracked with pain as if something was torturing him. His grip was so tight on me that I could feel the bruises forming on my skin.

It was dark but even through the darkness I could see his beautiful pale skin glowing in the moonlight, almost casting a glow around him. He was so beautiful, his messy brown hair stuck up in all different directions but his eyes were what made me realize that I was not being helped. His eyes were so dark that they looked like empty sockets in his skull. They were just pools of black. He looked angry, animalistic almost; my body stiffened at my realization.

He began to chuckle and I became very confused. "You're being chased, huh? Well, I can understand why, you have a beautiful scent. But don't worry I won't let whoever your scared of get you". he smiled a crooked grin. "I wouldn't dare give up something so sweet to someone else when I have it here in my hands". He spoke through his teeth as if he was in pain and then began to bend his head closer to mine.

I pushed my head against the bark of the tree as hard as I could, as if to move back even thought I knew I couldn't go anywhere. His nose brushed my hair away and his nose moved up past my cheek toward my ear and then down my neck.

"Oh no, that would be a great waste for someone else to get you. You are quite unlucky to smell so divine. I have never smelled anything like you before". The clutch on my arms tightened and I winced in pain. If nothing was broken yet, surely something would be soon if he didn't stop. "You're making it very hard for me to think". I thought I heard a low growl come from him but not a sound any man could make almost more like an animal, it sent shivers all through my body.

"You don't know how badly I want to tare you apart. You must taste 10x more sweet then you smell, you are almost like a gift that has been placed here for me. It will be hard not to drain you right away, but I don't want to do that. I can't imagine ever coming across something like you again, no, I want to savor you. I want to experience each and every drop".

I began to cry again, I didn't understand anything he was saying: drink, savor, blood, smell, delicious. I couldn't figure out what he was talking about. Sobs wracked through my body and I began to shake underneath his grip. "Please", was the only thing I could get out. I didn't know what to beg for, I didn't know what he was implying to do to me. Plus between all my sobs I didn't think I would be able to form any word longer then 'please'.

But as soon as the word left my mouth his grip lightened a little on my arms. "Please" I gasped out again. He moved his forehead so that it rested on mine, and he looked at me. He closed his eyes as if in pain and began to shake his head back and forth.

"I don't know what to do with you, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do". Each time he spoke he sounded as if her was getting more frustrated and angry because his voice slowly raised to an almost shout. I clenched by eyes closed in defeat thinking that nothing I could say would get me out of this situation but then I felt the weight come off of me and I opened my eyes.

He was gone, or at least I couldn't see him. He had left but I was too scared to move, fearful that he was around only steps away in the darkness. I remained still until my legs gave out on me and I slumped to the ground. I cried to myself, I cried for Angela, I cried for what I had gotten us into. Soon I could think no more and my eyes were dry of tears and my body forced me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was running as fast as my body was willing to move, my body screaming for me to turn around. The burn in my throat was so strong that it would bring a weaker vampire to their knees but I had to push through this because my mind was screaming something entirely different.

I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what to think, I just knew I had to get away from her. I didn't care that I didn't hunt. I pushed my body harder until I reached the porch of my home. Jasper was already sitting on the chairs that lined the porch waiting for me but I had no time to talk to him.

I would eventually need to talk to him but for right now I need to be by myself and get my thoughts under control. He stood from his chair to come towards me but I walked right past him, Jasper could read emotion and I knew he was getting a hand full from me. I didn't need to explain to him why I needed to be alone, he could feel it.

I went straight to the bathroom that adjoined my master bedroom seeking solitude. I leaned on the sink starring at myself in the mirror, _what was happening to me_? My eyes were darker then I had ever seen them. I let out a growl out of frustration, at the same time I heard the crunching of the steel counter giving under my grip. I wanted her like I have never wanted anyone else before. I wanted to sink my teeth into every major vein in her body and suck slowly from her until her body became limp and useless. But there was this other side of me.

It wasn't that easy. My mind was telling me to stop, my inner demons battling with one another. The vampire side of me and the human man left in me. The vampire in me had become more dominant with each year; I could feel the human aspect of myself drifting and getting lost, soon to fade all together. I had accepted that long ago. The animal was happy to take over but here I was now, the last little bit of humanity in me fighting with everything it had, clawing at my brain begging me to remember that part of me.

It was such an odd situation; I had lost the guilt of taking human lives long ago. There was a time, in the very beginning, where I chose not to hurt humans. I remembered being one, I could remember what fear was and the pain I would cause and the lives I would ruin but as time went on I started to lose parts of that and started asking myself why not? Once I had started I just couldn't go back, I didn't care about the lives I took or the people I hurt, I was getting what I wanted and that's all that mattered and now part of me was screaming at me not to hurt her. I was starring at my black eyes in the mirror when I heard the bathroom door swing open.

"You know Edward, when I had those visions I couldn't quite place them. I didn't mention the part where I saw the girl in your home. It surprised me, yes, but I figured it was just another way to feed on her. But now it's all coming together. You were right, I am smart enough to figure out my own visions", she said with a chuckle.

She stood in the doorway looking at me. "It all makes more sense now that I can see you after meeting the girl. I didn't quite believe my own visions, sure that you would change them but it's quite clear now. You can't kill her Edward, can you? You can't find it in you to sink your teeth into her and drain the life out".

My grip was becoming tighter on the steel morphing it while my breathing became heavy. She knew how to anger me; she was so sure of herself and so sure of others because of her visions.

"This must kill you, huh? To have something so sweet yet not take it". I was becoming enraged at her baiting me, I crouched down ready to attack, she hissed at me in response. "I will give you one second, Alice, to get your self out of my house. I will not pity you if you choose not to take my warning".

She glared at me for the one second and took off. I knew I wouldn't have to hurt Alice; I would have if she had tempted me but Alice was not a fighter.

**APOV**

_Edward can be so pathetic sometimes, never able to take some helpful advice. He may not see what's going on but I can see it quite clearly._ She thought to herself while strolling in the forest that surrounded Edwards's property. _He doesn't have the slightest clue as to what to do and I doubt I can count on him figuring it out. The girl will rot out there before it dawns on him to save her. _I began to fill my lungs with the open air looking for the girls scent. Soon the smell hit me like a ton of bricks and I was off running in the direction of her scent. It didn't take long for me to find her; Bella's scent rode the wind covering the forest in her sweet scent.

_What did I tell you, she may already be dead I can't even tell._ I spied Bella's body stretched out on the ground, her face in the dirt and her hair wild with twigs and leaves as it sprawled out around her. To anyone else Bella would appear dead but I could hear her faint heartbeat still going. As quick as one could blink I appeared before Bella and kneeled down next to her. I wasn't quite sure what to do so I stroked Bella's arm as not to frighten her.

"Mm, you do smell quite sweet Bella but probably not as sweet as to my brother. Luckily for you, I have always fed off of men or else you could very well be tempting".

I continued to poke and tap at Bella until she began small movements expressing that she was still in fact alive. A very hoarse, weak voice emanated from her throat, "Angela? Oh, Angela I'm so glad your back".

I squished up my face wondering what she was talking about and then it dawned on me, she must have come with a friend; _I thought I smelled spilled blood._

"No sweetheart. Bella, Bella? Please wake up; I have never been very good with patients. My name is Alice; I need you to wake up". I began to clap my hands above her head to rouse her from her sleep.

**BPOV **

Slowly she began to lift her head from the ground, her hair still covering her eyes. The hair began to part though and soon she was taking in Alice fully. She gasped in horror at her face, only assume the fairy like woman who stood before her could only be one of them, it surely was not Angela.

"You're no Angela. I want to know where Angela is, stay away from me. I don't want your help; I want you to stay away".

The girl before Bella spoke up, "Oh silly, you just need to calm down, I really hate to break this to you Bella but I'm afraid Jasper has more then likely taken care of Angela already. Please don't linger on the fact". She gave me a wide smile "I would actually be proud to be your new friend. Up, up then. We need to get back to the house".

I began to move across the forest floor trying desperately to get away from Alice. "What do you mean 'took care' of Angela? I want to see Angela, I want to see her for myself". I couldn't take in all that was happening at once, I was still having trouble placing all of the events of last night.

_Surely it had to been a dream_, I thought to myself. _Events just don't happen like that, life in Forks doesn't happen like this._ My thoughts drifted to Angela, I couldn't understand what she meant by "taken care of", had Jasper taken her home, had he found her in the woods, was this all just a practical joke of some kind? I refocused my attention on the petite girl in front of me.

She was tiny with dark brown hair, almost black, that was short and stood up in different places. She reminded me of high couture model, the one's that almost resemble fairies or aliens but they are breathtakingly beautiful at the same time. She was staring down at me waiting for me to stand up. I didn't know whether to trust her or run for it again. What choice did I really have? I had seen how my running had turned out earlier and that didn't get me very far; I didn't even know where to run, anyway. I only had one option and that was to stand up and follow her.

I pushed myself off the ground still feeling sore from falling and sleeping on the cold ground last night. "Thank you Bella", she said. "It makes it much easier if you walk then me having to carry you back", I almost wanted to laugh at the thought of this tiny thing carrying me back anywhere. It suddenly dawned on me as to what she said, 'back to the house'. I didn't want to go back to the house. "No. no. no, no I'm not going back to that house. I want you to take me home, you either take me home or I'm not going with you". She pursed her lips at me and gave me a disapproving look, "Bella, you can't go home. You need to go to Edward. Believe me, I can see things", she paused for a moment to think to herself. "I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen, it's still slightly foggy to me but I know that I need to get you to Edward to get the ball rolling. Once you are with him I will probably be able to see more".

_What was she saying? Edward who was Edward,_ I remembered last night and instantly I could feel the throbbing of my bruises on my arms, surely she did not mean that boy. Nobody around here made any sense to me. "I don't want to go see Edward, I would much rather get back home to my father, he will be worried about me, I'm sure he has already sent people looking for me", I said it to her almost as a threat but she simply responded "Oh, I'm sure he does Bella. And there is no doubt in my mind that he has in fact started looking for you but really Bella, that's not important right now. Right now we are going back to the house". I gave her a horrified look, "really Bella, there is nothing to fear", I looked at her and thought her say to herself, "at least I don't think there is".

Her strides were long and quick, someone as short as her should not be able to move so quickly. I was finding it hard to even keep up with her. "Alice", I would call out to let her know she was getting to far ahead, she would just look back at me laugh and say to her self "I don't see the challenge they get out of you all". I didn't know what she meant but I didn't car to ask, it wasn't important.

After what felt like we had walked a good 5 miles we arrived at the house I had seen last night. It looked different today. I suppose I never really got a good look at it yesterday, being that I was in such a rush. I t was a beautiful house. Cottage like but way too big to be described as one. It had three floors and a beautiful white porch that wrapped around the front. I started to wonder if my fears were irrational; nothing looked as frightening today as it had last night. Alice tugged at my jacket sleeve. "Come on" she said as she dragged me behind her up the steps to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**So I have received a few comments that kind of hinted that they were hoping Edward wouldn't become sadistic or anything buuuttt that's just not how it goes with this one.**

**I write these because I like playing with the idea of a dark Edward. I love a domineering, slightly perverted Edward. Sorry but that's just my thing ;-)**

**So I will reiterate my warning:**

**Yes, this is a story about a dark Edward. There will be sexual scenes, and they will probably be Edward forcing Bella into it; rape if you will. **

**But perhaps it all works out in the end? Who knows though, I don't even know how this is going to end.**

**So be warned: dark sexual scenes will be coming up, probably in the next chapter.**

**Sorry to disappoint but if that's not what you're looking for there are some really amazing stories out there that might better suit you.**

**Thanks, **

**Caitlin**

**BPOV **

I didn't want to enter the house but I felt I had no choice in the matter. I kind of lingered back but Alice's grip on my jacket was so strong that it didn't do much good, she would have ripped it clean off if I had struggled. I tripped up the stairs behind her before we reached the front doors.

Alice looked behind at me and said "Okay Bella, we are going to go on up stairs to the guest bedroom to get you cleaned up, you look horrible right now. I want you to close your eyes though". I gave her a uncertain look, "Please Bella? If you close your eyes I assure you that you will be less frightened". I hesitantly closed my eyes and before I thought anything had even happened she told me to open my eyes.

I was standing in a grand bedroom that was red and gold; it looked more like a hotel room then any bedroom. I didn't know how we had gotten here though, I never even felt myself move from where I stood at the front door. I started to ask, "How..How did we get here"? I could feel my heart beat racing a little at the confusion my mind was facing. She turned her head back to me, "it's not important, I'm sure there are a lot of things you will be learning soon enough, just try to stay open Bella, it helps".

I was still looking around the room when I once again felt Alice tugging on my sleeve, pulling me to the bathroom in the corner of the room. "I'm going to run you a shower", she said as she started to pick leaves out of my hair. "Nobody else will think to do this, I can assure you and you look lie you might need one. Maybe the arm water will relax you a little bit. Your clothes won't do either, so I'm going to pick you out something while you're in there".

I was still standing dumbfounded as she turned the knobs of the shower on. "You're so amusing, I could truly get used to you. I'm always surrounded by boys you see, you may not be exactly like me but at least you're female". I had to admit, Alice's personality kind of just rubbed off on you. You could be scared or angry but when she started talking you almost felt silly for not being as joyful as her. "Okay Bella, go ahead and get in the shower, clean up, dry off and meet me back in the bedroom". I nodded to her and waited till she was out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

I had to admit I really needed a shower; I would have preferred one at my own home but at least Alice thought to offer me one. My clothes were muddy and wet from being outside, I was happy to rid my body of them; it instantly made my body feel lighter. Once I was fully undressed I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over my body. I let it run over my face and spill over my breasts. I could stay here all day, it felt amazing. It felt like I had never taken a real shower before until this moment.

I wanted to prolong this splendid moment; so I washed every inch of me, lathered my hair twice and conditioned. I knew there was only so long I could avoid leaving the shower without her coming in to get me. I reached down and turned the knobs off, I instantly felt vacant without the hot water hitting my body. I climbed out and found a towel to wipe myself down with. I cleared the steam from the mirror with my hand and looked at my complexion. I had a few scratches on my cheeks and the circles under my eyes looked a little more pronounced but I could have looked worse. I accepted what I was looking at and opened the bathroom door to meet Alice who was waiting for me on the bed rearranging clothes.

"Oh see Bella! You look better already", she said clapping her hands in excitement. I must have looked pretty bad when she first saw me. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror before I stepped into the shower; I don't think I would want that image etched on my brain. She was picking up different hangers with clothes hanging off of them looking at each one as if she was examining an original Picasso painting. "You see, I have much different taste then my brother, Edward. I love traveling to Paris, Rome or New York just to shop, don't you"? She asked. I laughed inwardly at such a ridiculous question, "Uh no, not lately". She shrugged her shoulders at my answer; I don't think she was really listening anyway.

"Edward, on the other hand likes very simplistic clothing_", hmm something we have in common_, I thought. "So to please him we are going to stick with simple, but if I had my choice we would be having a lot more fun with this". She held up a black cotton dress to me that hit right above the knees when on me. With this she handed me a dark grey cardigan to cover my arms and a pair of simple black ballet flats. I wasn't much of a fan of dresses but it was at least simple and comfortable.

"Okay, I'm just going to brush your hair and we are done", her movements were very quick as she whipped the brush through my hair. "Perfect, now follow me". I began to follow her, "where are we going?" I asked. "Not far jut a few doors down. Alright here we are". We stood at two ornate wooden doors. "What is this?", I questioned. "Edwards's bedroom, silly. I'm not sure where he is right now; I can sense that he's not in the house. He will be returning soon though and what a better surprise then to find you here"!

I started to take a few steps back, "I appreciate your kindness Alice but I think I am going to have to decline the offer of waiting in your brother's bedroom. That just isn't an option", I said, the last point sternly, hoping she would take me serious but she just placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, "Are you done yet? I can feel it; this all works out in the end. I don't see you dead or anything", she said nonchalantly. "Edward will thank me later, now come on".

She grabbed my wrist and began to pull; there was absolutely no deterring her away from her goal. My shoes literally slid across the floor after her into the bedroom. The room was large, it almost looked more like a library then a bedroom, the walls were not bare but lined with shelves and the shelves were absolutely stuffed with books. It was almost as the shelves were just waiting to burst. The curtain was closed and only a dim light allowed me to see the room. There was a small piano that stood in the corner with sheet music sprawled across the top of it; I hated to say it but this was my type of room.

"I apologize, Bella but I am going to have to go ahead and lock you in. I can tell you're quite eager to leave and that will just ruin everything so you will be locked in just for a little while". She was giving me a wide grin like she was telling me that we were out of milk or something. She was locking me in a bedroom where I had no where to go. I didn't know where I was already and now I was going to be trapped further in this place. I took a step towards the door but as fast as lightning she stood before me with both hands on my shoulders stopping me. My head whipped around looking from where she stood moments a go to where she was now. There was no way that it was humanly possible.

My voice quivered as I spoke, "I don't need to ask questions and you don't need to tell me anything; in fact I won't tell anyone of any of this. Things aren't right here, I don't now what you are and I don't now what you want with me", tears began to roll down my cheeks and soon I was trying to speak between heavy sobs. "I just want to come, why can't you just let me go home". I couldn't read the emotions on her face or what she was thinking, she just looked deep into my eyes and simply said "I cant" and with that she was gone and the door was closed. I could feel my head spinning trying to understand how these things were happening, I felt like I was going crazy. My body was being wrecked by my heavy cries and soon I just slumped to the floor where I stood and allowed myself to cry.

**EPOV**

I need to talk to Jasper, he was the closest thing I had to a brother, and he would know what to tell me. I left the bathroom and swiftly moved to the porch where he was waiting. I suppose he knew I would come back. He was sitting on a rocking chair and just stared lazily out over the land as it was becoming darker. He lifted his eyes to me when he saw that I had emerged. "Care for a run", I said while raking my fingers through my hair. I was almost nervous to explain these feelings because they weren't normal.

We had run deep into the forest without speaking to one another just enjoying the sight of trees whipping past us and the air filling our lungs. Eventually we hit upon a small clearing and I slowed us down so that we could stop here. We were immersed deep in the forest and for some reason I felt more comfortable talking here.

"I'm assuming that you can pick up on some changes in me", I couldn't look him in the eye. He didn't say anything but I knew he was listening. He took a seat on a fallen log and watched as I paced back and forth in front of him. "I don't know what's going on, Jasper. I can't explain it to you; I can't even explain it to myself. I couldn't kill her, man. I wanted to so badly; I know you could feel it coming off of me. But when I had her held up against the tree I didn't make my move. Normally, that would have been it for them but I couldn't bring myself to do it", I was becoming enraged at my own thoughts, realizing how stupid this all sounded. I punched a tree next to me and I heard the crack of the bark and then the creaking as the tree began to make its decent to the ground. "I'm a vampire, Jasper! I'm not weak, I have killed thousands without any remorse and this little pathetic girl holds a power over me".

Jasper spoke up finally, "I know, man. I felt it coming from you. I can't say that I have experienced anything that you are going through, though. The girl smelled sweeter then anything but I wanted to drain her and I wouldn't have hesitated. You wanted to drain her too, but you can't because there are other emotions at work here". He used a stick to trace patterns into the dirt as he spoke, "I get a sort of possessive feeling from you over her. I can't explain it to you fully, it's nothing I have ever felt from another vampire and to be completely honest I'm not sure what to make of it".

"God, this is all so ridiculous, Jasper. But I did, I felt like she was mine. When you spoke about her as if you were going to hunt her something ripped through my body. I felt so strongly that I wanted to fight you, even though I would never have a reason to. I can feel it though; the animal can feel it too. She is mine, she must belong to me. It's the only explanation".

I could feel the animal in me taking over and the complete urgency I felt to find her and let her know that she belonged to me. I needed to possess her, allow the animal in me to collect what was rightfully mine. "We need to find her, she's out there somewhere. I left her about three miles east of here last night". I took off running in the direction and Jasper was right by my side.

I was lucky to have someone like him, many vampires don't have friends, no one they can count on but I knew I could count on Jasper.

We reached the spot where I had left her and immediately I could smell her and it made the venom in my mouth pool but I also smelled something else, or rather then someone else.

I let out a guttural growl and looked at Jasper. Alice was his mate and I would never touch Alice out of respect for Jasper but now she was tampering with my things. She had taken Bella somewhere and so help me god if Alice touched her in anyway I would rip her limp from limp and watched with glee as she burned. Jasper looked as confused as me and we both took off picking up the scent that led to my own home.


	7. Chapter 7

**EBOV**

I smelled that both Bella and Alice had been at the front door of my home only a few hours ago. What Alice was doing I didn't know, I couldn't smell any spilled blood though, that was a good sign. I'm sure if she had I would be able to pick up on it in an instant. I looked behind me to my loyal friend Jasper, "I think I can handle this now Jasper, thank you". He looked uncertain as to whether he was going to listen to me or not but he eventually nodded his head and said, "Okay, Edward. Just be careful, alright"? I didn't need to answer him. What did he mean be careful? Obviously no harm would come of me but I'm sure he can sense the inner struggle within me taking place over this girl.

The minute I opened my front door the smell hit all my senses; I could smell it and taste it on my tongue. It was permeating my entire house bottling itself up. It was almost painful to walk into my own home. I clenched my eyes shut and took in a deep breath; I held it in for a moment then let it out. I could do this. I climbed the stairs cautiously following her scent. I couldn't believe this; the smell was leading me to my very own bedroom. What perfection I thought.

I turned the knob but the door was locked. I was confused for a moment; someone had locked her into my room. Instantly I thought of Alice, but I didn't know what she was up to with locking this girl up in my room. I pulled out my master key and slid it into the keyhole turning the knob as I went. I moved slowly, as if stalking my prey. The scent was only stronger in here. I could smell the salt of her tears mixed in with her natural smell; it smelled like what heaven would smell like. Purely intoxicating, I could never get use to this.

I had almost forgotten where I was but then I spotted her body in the middle of my floor, curled up in a fetal position. She was asleep, obviously, she had exhausted herself. How tempting she was. When ever I came close to her the animal in me stirred, it felt provoked and only wanted to come out and play more. What a cruel thing though, here she lies perfectly available for the taking, she would never know what hit her. I would cause her no pain, yet I couldn't do it. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, a force pulling me that I had no control over.

Her hair covered most of her face as it rested on her arm. She was a beautiful creature. I hadn't found a human woman, or really any woman, beautiful in many years. It was obvious when I was this close to her, she was mine. It was so clear now; she had been destined for me. I already owned her and she didn't know it. The animal was reeling inside at this new revelation. I could do whatever I wanted with her because she was already mine; my possession, my toy, my human. I crouched down in front of her and grabbed her chin forcefully, "Wake up beautiful".

**BPOV**

I must have fallen asleep right in the middle of the floor; not because I wanted to but because my body simply shut down on me. I was dreaming that I was home and I was cooking breakfast for Charlie, it was such plain dream but one of the most beautiful I had ever had. It made my heart yearn for home, a place I didn't know if I would ever make it back to. All of a sudden in the middle of my dream I was pulled back into reality.

Something tightly gripped my jaw and it was painful, "Wake up beautiful", was what I was welcomed with. My mind immediately became alert again and I found the face that I had seen last night hovering over me. His fingers tight on my jaw directing my face to look upon his. "This is quite a surprise I must say, how utterly kind of you to simply place yourself here for me", he said smugly. He knew very well I did not 'place myself' here.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, but you knew that already. I have no desire to be here. I don't want to be in your home, I don't want to be in your bedroom; I want to be in my home, in my bedroom", I was becoming a mixture of rage and fear. I pushed myself to my feet where I stood only a foot away from him, I staggered a bit. "My life is not a game! This isn't a game"! His face became very straight and his eyes grew more menacing, "You are absolutely right, this isn't a game. But to be honest your life is simply a game and I'm the dealer in this. What happens to you is what I make of it. I can let you live or I can end the game right now".

My mouth was open, I wanted to say something but what do you say to that? How do you fight with someone who stands before you and tells you he's the one who decides if you live or die? "It doesn't work like that", I said in a whisper; almost so low I doubted he could hear me. I cast my eyes down to the floor. And all of a sudden he stood before me his lips to my ear.

"Oh but it does". He grabbed my chin again so that my eyes looked straight into his "listen to me, there is only one rule in this game and that is: I decide what happens. You are nothing in this, a simple piece in this whole game. Do you understand"? I just starred at him. "Nod your head if you understand". I didn't nod but he bobbed my head up and down in a nod, "good".

"While we are at it, I want to go ahead and make some things clear. You belong to me, every part of you from your blood to your breath and I decide what happens with it". Tears streamed down my face, "No! ", I spat at him. His grip slid from clutching my chin to encircling my neck. His hands were so large that he would have no problem cutting of my air way with one hand. I raised my hands to his arms to pry him off but he was stone to the touch. I couldn't move him, I couldn't do anything.

"That's funny because I don't really care. It is what it is. You're mine. I can feel it, it's a pity that you can't but what can I expect from a human". I flinched at the word 'human', he acted like he was so different from me. "To make this a little more real for you lets clear up the air because I can see the confusion on your face. You're confused by all this aren't you? I'm not like you, Jaspers not like, and not even Alice is like you. We are something that only exists in most people's nightmares but were very real. Have you ever heard horror tales of vampires?" I just stared at him, where was he going with this? "Were very real though. You're confused by my speed and strength and the skin that graces my body that's because I'm not human. I'm beyond that, I feed off of your simple kind. Until today of course".

I was in shock, it made sense but also couldn't because they just didn't exist; it made up for all my unanswered questions. "You're special though", he said as he released his grip from my throat and began to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand. "I can't seem to understand why but you're something special. You're not simply made for a meal like the others. No you were placed here for me". I stood still as stone at his words. They slowly seeped into my brain. I began to shake my head slowly, "No, I don't belong to anyone".

I took a step back, he just watched me cautiously; I began to raise my voice. "You all tricked me; Jasper leading me here, Alice luring me into your room, it all just been one fucked up trick". He just glared at me, "I'm losing my patients with you. Now I can't speak for my sister because I don know what she is playing at in all this but yes, Jasper tricked you and your friend into coming here. You should just be happy that you actually survived, I can't say the same for you friend".

I wrapped my arms around my body, what did he mean? "Angela? What are you saying; tell me what happened to Angela! You all lied; Alice told me that Jasper took care of her". He boomed with laughter at me and I was horrified that he was laughing. "Alice didn't lie to you; Jasper did take care of Angela. He took care of getting rid of her; draining her dry of her sweet blood. Do you wish the same"? I was becoming sick to my stomach at the idea. Angela was dead and it was all my fault, I would never get over the guilt of this; this would always follow me.

"Then kill me" I yelled. "If Angela had to die then I should die too! What are you, a coward"? I could tell he was getting angrier, his eyes became darker with every word that slipped through my lips, "Don't anger me, which could easily be arranged! You have been chosen you should be honored. I spared your life. Death isn't an option because you're mine, no you're my pet". His words were being thrown at me like daggers, he was stepping towards me and I tried to move back but again their speed was beyond anything of mine.

"You obviously have to learn how honored you should be, and I can wait, you will see where you belong in this home". He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and marched out of his room. I was kicking and punching but I was only hurting myself; it was like punching rock, he never even flinched. Before I knew it I could hear him unlocking a door and the creaking of the hinges as the door flung open. We entered into the pitch black and I felt him fling me onto the floor. It was a cement floor and my body took the full force of it.

"You seem to want death so badly, well here you go. I will bring you to the very edge of it and then we'll see how grateful you can get at the honor bestowed upon you". With that he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The floor was cold but I couldn't move myself off of it. I wanted to just die. I couldn't see anything in the room, there was only a small opening to the outside. As small as if someone had removed a brick from the wall to make a window. I could see that it was dark outside and I would not be able to see anything until morning came. My mind drifted to how I had condemned Angela and now I was still alive. I felt so wrong for being alive when she wasn't. All of this felt like a dream but the throbbing pain in my body reminded me that I was fully awake. I would lie here and wait. Perhaps wait for death.

**EPOV**

She infuriated me! How dare she complain about her luck? She was alive and that was more then her friend. She didn't know how lucky she was. I wanted her to be dead, too. I wanted to drain her of everything she had. She was just stubborn like a new pet. That's what she was, a pet. You had to break them in until they obeyed. She would come to understand that she only belonged next to my side; she would accept her position as mine, my possession. I would leave her in the damp room and let her think. Part of me wondered if this could work but I pushed that thought out of my mind, this had to work, it was destiny.

* * *

**Just kidding, no sex in this chapter.**

**It just wouldn't work so early in the story, but perhaps next chapter or so. **


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

It's funny how people are so petrified of death when they're enjoying life. Before these events I feared death, the unknown. I was scared with the idea of leaving my family and moving on to the unknown and now here I was praying for death; how pathetic. I don't want to think about what Angela was thinking before she died; she was probably horrified and pled for her life. I could only pray that he was quick with taking her life but with these people I didn't know if that was true.

I couldn't sleep, my mind was just reeling with all these things I had been taking in. Vampires, Angela, destiny, being a possession; it was all very overwhelming. If you had asked me before this day if I believed in things such as vampires I could have easily questioned your sanity. How do you handle reality when all the things you thought never existed end up being very real? It was funny, I thought to myself, I wasn't so scared at the fact that they were vampires but more scared at the fact that I didn't know what else was out there; how little did we all know?

I laid on the ground until the sun began to rise and the light poured into the hole casting a small stream of light. It didn't make the room much lighter but I could at least tell what was in the room. Not much, in fact no furniture or decorations of any kind. I had to wonder why a room like this even existed in a home like this. It looked unfinished, bare and cold, so unlike the rest of the house which was warm with colors of red and gold.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and pulled my knees to my chin. Would I just sit here for an unknown amount of time? I know he threatened that I would beg to come out but I had a hard time imagining that. He didn't know anything about me, including my love for being in my own company.

Time was irrelevant in here. What did it matter what time it was, the only way I could tell what time of day it was, was by watching the light on the wall move as the sun moved. Again the sun began to sink and the light began to fade and my eye sight faded away to only darkness. I could hear footsteps in the distance and my body automatically tensed up, I prayed it wasn't him.

I pulled my knees in tighter and scooted myself over to the corner of the room. I listened as the footsteps neared the door and soon the doorknob was turning and the door was being pushed open. I opted to clench my eyes shut and bury my head in my arms. Perhaps whoever it was would leave me be if they saw me curled up in the corner. Someone stepped into the room and I heard the door close behind them; I could feel my body begin to shake at the idea that somebody was in the room with me. But then I heard the melodic voice that filled the room.

"Oh Bella. Why do you have to have such a strong personality"? I lifted my head from its place and saw Alice standing near the door leaning up against it. Her skin shown in the moonlight; they all glowed like some unnatural thing. I scoffed at what I had said, they were unnatural. I had to remind myself of these things when I was presented with these strange acts of theirs.

"You tricked me Alice", I said my voice as flat as stone." I didn't trick you Bella" she said while shaking her head slowly." I didn't promise you anything. I told you I didn't know for sure", she sighed before she spoke up again." I guess you haven't quite picked up on this fact of me. I know Edward has explained what we are but some of us have something special on top of being a vampire. Some of us have abilities, such as me, I get visions of the future". I looked at her with disbelief but I had no right to have those feelings anymore, everything I knew was being turned upside down.

" I know there is something special with you Bella, you're suppose to be with Edward, I don't know how or why but I can see it. Things are blurry though, not everything I see if definite. I know my brother and I can feel him changing, there is something you do to him. It's nothing any vampire I has ever seen. You have to stick it out Bella and see where this goes".

"No, no I don't. This has nothing to do with me. I have no say in any of this. I don't want to stick it out for your brother. I don't care what part I play in your brother's life because I don't want to be a part of it".

" Don't say that Bella, you don't know what you're saying you're just tired and confused, you will be able to see it soon". "I don't think you get it Alice", I was becoming angrier that no one was listening to me. "Your brother seems to think that I am an object, a possession of his. He has this absurd idea that I belong to him and you want to tell me that I feel this way because I'm tired"!

"Ii see that you need some more time, you'll come around. I brought you some food and water; its outside, Edward doesn't know", she said. "I don't want your food or water", I spat out at her. She gave me a pained expression, which I didn't understand, "yes well, I will bring it in anyway. You'll end up wanting it". "I would rather die", I said looking away from her.

"Don't say that Bella, if you keep wishing for it I can't guarantee that it won't happen. I can't help you from my brother, he's stronger then I am and he feels a very strong connection with you. If you anger him in any way I can't do anything to help you. I need you to remember that Bella".

I didn't answer, I didn't have any more to say to her. "Please come around Bella. I really like you and I hope one day that we can be friends, but not like this", and with that she opened the door and dragged the food and water in leaving it near the door as she shut it. I had no desire to eat or drink, so it sat there all night and I just stayed in the corner trying to process everything.

**APOV**

I left Bella in the room where I had found her, I didn't like to see her in there. I liked Bella and I knew one day we would become good friends but I was being honest with what I said about my brother. We never fought, we had no reason to; but his personality changes when he thinks about her.

I was climbing the stairs to Edwards bedroom where I knew I would find him. I gave a quick rap on the door before opening it. He was sitting on the couch against the left wall with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep but I could tell he was frustrated. He was thinking about something, obviously it had to do with Bella.

He knew I was in the room but I cleared my throat anyway. I took a seat on top of his desk and starred at him for a moment before speaking. "Won't you talk to me, Edward. I can see that you're hurting"." Alice I don't need this from you, I'm trying to figure things out and you're stressing me out". I was shocked at what he was saying. I had physically brought Bella into his home and placed her in his room; literally putting her in his hands and he wants to pretend that I am only stressing him. "I'm sorry Edward but that just isn't what's happening. You have things completely turned around. I gave Bella to you". His eyes opened, "Bella"?

"Yes, Bella, who do you think I am talking about?", I said. "I didn't know her name, Bella; that fits her so well", he said musing at the idea of her name. "You're so obsessed with her but you didn't bother to think about her name", I scoffed. "How much did you talk to her before throwing her into that room"? I heard him growl, I know he was getting mad but I didn't care.

" I don't need your advice Alice! She needs to learn her place. She's unruly, she won't listen. She'll sit down there until she can handle the truth".

" You're only scaring her Edward. She is going to resent you and hate you even more then she already does", he was standing in my face before I could even blink. He was practically snarling at me. I jumped off the desk to my feet. "That's fine Edward, I can see I'm not getting anywhere with you. You do what you want with her and see how far that gets you", I said as I began to move out of the room. He screamed, "get out of my home", but I was already closing the door behind me. He didn't have to worry about that. I left his home running.

**EPOV**

No one understood what was going on in my mind. Alice may be getting snippets of images but she will never be able to understand what I am going through. How could anybody ever wrap their minds around the inner battle that is going on inside of my mind?

My body was more tense then it usually was so I decided to walk to the shower and let off some steam. I undressed myself and slid beneath the water so that it ran over my body. It created steam with coolness of my body and the heat of the water. It slightly warmed me but us creatures could never fully get warm, we would always be cold creatures. I let it relax my muscles though and clear my mind.

I let my mind wander as I stood there. Bella, Bella, Bella, I said to myself. Beautiful Bella, I chuckled at the coincidence. She was beautiful and I was fully aware of this. The human man in me reminded me what it felt like to lust after someone. I had never lusted after anything a human woman had to offer other than her blood but now there was a girl in my home that I wanted to tear apart and drain but also pin her to the wall and take her like I wanted. I debated on leaving the shower and going down to the room and claiming what was mine but it hadn't been enough time. She would see me as weak and I wasn't weak. Instead I let my mind drift to her.

She was such a beautiful creature. When I had her pressed up against the tree in the woods I could feel her heat radiating through me. It automatically stroked the animal inside me coaxing it to come out in play. I haven't been with a woman in decades. In fact, only once. Sex had never been important to me, I did it once to find out what the fuss was about. I was a man, so it felt go but there was no draw, no attraction in the whole thing. I was just going through the motions of it, literally, and that was the last time. Years passed and sex simply didn't pass through my mind and soon all lust sort of left my brain.

Yet here I was thinking about a human woman and she was actually sparking the lust inside of me, something that I thought was long gone. This only further convinced me that she belonged to me, it was clear and it was only becoming clearer with each new thing I learned from about her.

Soon I was picturing her in my mind. The way she was curled up on the forest ground I could easily imagine her curled up in my bed wrapped in the sheets. When my face were so close to her I could smell the sweetness radiating off of her; I could drink it up. My need to touch her was almost as great as the need I felt to taste her.

The water was warm and for the first time in forever I let my hand fall down my abs and reach my member. I was already becoming hard just from thinking about our brief encounter. I imagined what it will be like when I finally can take her. I let a grin spread across my lips, she would beg me for it one day. I would hold her body in place while I allowed my finger tips to trace the contours of her body. She would squirm under me and I would feel her soft flesh giving underneath my hard body. She would shiver from the coolness of her skin and I would revel in the warmth of her.

My fingers began to lightly trace up my shaft to the tip as I worked up my fantasy. Touching her would not be enough, I would need to explore her with my lips, kissing her pulse point and tracing my lips over her body. Soft moans would escape her lips from the pleasure I would give her. I allowed my fingers to grip fully around my girth as I moved my hand slowly up and down. I wanted to feel all of this, it had been so long. I didn't know how long I would last, the feeling was so unreal and new to me again. I thought about her big doe eyes looking into mine and the way her hair would be spread out around her, it would be a sight to see.

I could feel my body reacting to my touch and the breaths I didn't even need began to pick up. My muscles were tightening in my stomach and there was a need in me that was growing. This need was forcing my hand to speed up, my thumb moving over the head increasing the pleasure. This was all too much I wasn't going to last. I didn't want to last much longer, I need this, I wanted this. I increased my speed while gripping tighter around myself feeling myself explode, Allowing my cum run down the drain as I pumped a little longer, decreasing my speed slowly allowing myself to come down from this new high.

I rested my forehead against the cool tile of the shower and let my breathing return to normal. I couldn't wait to touch her for real, I didn't know how long I would wait. She was mine anyway, she belonged to me and I could use her whenever I wanted to but I would wait a few more days. I would let her think about her life and then she would have to face reality and whether she accepted it or not it was coming.


End file.
